


For The Goodness Of Andraste

by BroodyVampire



Category: House Baller
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyVampire/pseuds/BroodyVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaths in The Dragon Age Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was a snobbish noble that has done nothing but piss out money. He's never had to fight on dirty streets, or live off of rats. At least this is what Nep told herself as she strolled over to Kenny's tent. She fumbled with her sword as she came closer to muffled crying. 

 

The tent was cold. The walls had holes trailing up and down the sides of it which let in all sorts of bugs not to mention the frigid air. He clung tighter to his wool blanket as mites made their way into his clothes. He would wake with bites all over him again, but it hardly mattered in the forest. Noblemen would never be out in a place infested with darkspawn. That was a knight's job. He couldn't bare to look at himself since he left the protection of his knights. He was a mess. These thoughts raced through his head as he shook off the bitter cold. His eyes finally fluttered and he drifted off into harsh sleep. Every once in a while he would make tiny sounds. Sometimes he would cry out into the night, waking many of the party members and sometimes he would cry softly. It was a crying night. 

 

Nep pulled at the tent blindly. The opening shouldn't be this hard to find but it was dark, way too dark for spring. The tent shifted this way and that as she circled around it, silently cursing herself for such a stupid plan. She would wake him up before she found the fucking opening! Nep's hand slipped into fabric at last, feeling the slightly warmer air inside, she stepped in. Sobs fluttered to her ears, bringing water to her own. Why was he crying? Nep was overcome with guilt as she tightened her grip on the steel blade. Did he know about her plan? No, he couldn't have, unless he used some kind of magic. Kenny couldn't use magic, could he? The thought enraged her more. Why was this useless bastard able to use magic? It isn't fair! His cries sounded louder with every inch of her sword drawn. The edge skimmed Kenny's ear as she dragged it down to his chest. His cries subsided as a slight breeze shook the tent. 

She plunged the blade into him, flesh wrapped around the blade and blood oozed out of the space between it. The sword stopped at what she believed to be bone, giving the weapon one final thrust, she heard an agonizing crack. It had broken through. Blood pooled around her feet and stained the grass below. Pulling her sword out, cold flesh peeled off her blade. A slight sloshing sound echoed around the tent. His eyes were open. Tears still fresh on his face, blood still spilling out of him. Nep dropped her sword on the tainted soil. She could feel their eyes, she could hear the anger in his voice. He was not gone. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"We have no idea where Karina is, Kenny is dead, and Rod is dead. Nep's blade was in Kenny's blood! Don't tell me she didn't do this!" Angies breath came out as thick fog. Heat radiated off her face as she spat out angry words to Daniel and Cam. Tiffany was peering into the surrounding forest, watching for any signs of Karina.

"Her blade wasn't that large! She couldn't have killed Rod!" 

"Are you implying that Karina killed Rod?" Her face warped at this. 

"Maybe. You know how unstable that mage was!" Daniel felt his face heat up in anger. 

"She wouldn't have killed him. He was part of the plan." Tiffany turned back to Angie as she spoke.

"Who else would have had it out for him, huh?" 

"Someone with enough sense." Cameron's backhanded comment was met with cold glares from both Tiffany and Angie. 

 

They had been fighting for a while. Each one taking turns insulting each other and making dumb assumptions. They poked at each other like this for a while until she saw the shadow of a man in the forest. Tiffany knew it must have been Hunter by the sheer size of the shadow, but she had to be wary of him. He could be on edge like the rest of them and the Qun are pretty scary. She pulled at Angie's armor, but was ignored, she just couldn't speak over their yelling. The trees shook and the shadow disappeared. 

 

"Well, maybe if you mages weren't so blind by the riches in Tevinter, you would be able to see the danger we were in! We had no time to waste, but you insisted on staying! None of this would have happened if you weren't so dense!" 

"When did this become about mages? Cameron, I thought you agreed?" 

"I'm not the one that agreed to have all my friends killed!"

"Friends? Who said anything about us being your friends? All I was assigned to do was kill a noble, and now that he is dead, I can go back home." 

"What about me? Where am I supposed to go?" 

"Not my problem, Kiddo." She started to walk off toward her pack. Her blades clanging against her armor, hair swaying this way and that. Tall grass reached her knees as she reached down for her belongings, ready to find another job. Light brushed off Daniel's fingertips, swirling toward Angie's back. It struck her armor, and flung her forward. She cried out in pain, landing on cold soil. Grass flicked her face as she stood up once more. "Fuck."

Cameron knew that this was his only chance to kill Tiffany. If Tiffany and Angie fought together, they would surely die. Daniel was taking a beating from both of them since he tried to use that faulty blast of magic. He didn't know whether or not to trust Daniel with his life, but for now he wasn't being attacked. Cam gripped his dagger and moved closer to Tiffany. Tiffany's magic was focused on Daniel, swirling around him, hitting him from all directions. Cam drew his dagger and slashed as Tiffany's clothes, blood soon soaking them. She turned her attention to him, but it was short lived. Cam plunged his dagger into her neck, twisting it, provoking more blood to drip off the hilt of his blade. Her soft skin ruined by anger. 

 Angie's sword came down on Daniel's shoulder, piercing his robes. Small droplets of blood dripped off her sword and onto the ground. Another blast of fire singed Angie's hair and blackened her face. Soot and dirt covered Angie's hands as she wiped blood off her face. Sparks flew from Daniel's hands to Angie, knocking the wind out of her. She collapsed on the bloodied ground, exhausted and bleeding profusely. She felt blood collect in her throat and spill from the corners of her mouth. 

 _Get up! Get up Angie!_  

She struggled to lift her head, but she stood tall in the battlefield. She would give up so easily. She thrust her blade toward Daniel's casting hands. Sparks flew in the other direction as she severed his hand. Blood splattered across the grass and his hand fell near Tiffany. Blood dribbled across her body. They both panted, waiting for one to plead for forgiveness. Daniel brought his hand to his chest, lightning bounced between them. Casting it toward Angie, she fell to the ground once more. She coughed up the rest of the blood in her throat, she strained to stand but it was in vain. 

_Get up! Get up. Get u-_

Her body twitched slightly before falling limp. 


End file.
